<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>遗海沉舟 by Retsuna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082646">遗海沉舟</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retsuna/pseuds/Retsuna'>Retsuna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Aquaman (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Out the universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:13:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retsuna/pseuds/Retsuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>* Arthurm/Orm 横线有意义<br/>* 普通人au，现代背景<br/>* WARN：有重要人物死亡</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Curry/Orm Marius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>／摩西向海伸杖，耶和华便用大东风，使海水一夜退去，水便分开，海就成了乾地。<br/>———《出埃及记》／</p><p> </p><p>湄拉曾经天真地认为公关部门总经理会是一个轻松职务———鉴于奥姆马略斯滴水不漏的严谨作风。<br/>秘闻、绯闻、丑闻，除了一些被湄拉刻意留下的暧昧小传言，这种小把戏永远不会和亚特兰蒂斯沾边。这个庞大而复杂的集团企业在它的君王的掌控下保持着稳定运转。</p><p>但亚特兰蒂斯CEO的失踪显然不属于以上几类问题。</p><p> </p><p>“听着！无论如何我需要你把这个消息给我压下去！不计一切代价！”</p><p>女强人抓着座机话筒冲《金融报》的主编咆哮着，蜷缩一团的电话线被强制性拉长，又随着湄拉按着话筒的手砰得一声弹了回去，活像燃到半路的导火线，噼里啪啦闪着的火星顺着她的红发烧了起来。</p><p>在平时湄拉不会允许自己这样粗鲁行事，但是在办公室大大小小的电话一齐作响的情况下她焦头烂额，根本顾不得这么多。</p><p>更何况这可不是什么无聊的空穴来风———奥姆马略斯的失踪，这是打破目前僵局的金钥匙，甩进水里就会沸腾。就连湄拉都不敢揣测日后亚特兰蒂斯会发生何等变故，她必须用尽一切方法来掩瞒这个消息。</p><p>“嗡————”<br/>是电梯上升的声音。</p><p>湄拉扭头看见维科紧攥着手机出现在办公室门口，他素来苍白严肃的脸如今失去了最后一丝血色。然而她并没发觉，只顾着欣喜地冲维科叫嚷，“维科！你来得正好！快，打电话给亚瑟让他过来一趟！无论用什么手段务必要让他赶到这里！”</p><p>如果亚瑟来亚特兰蒂斯，起码能在媒体面前撑一段时间，也能糊弄一下那些冥顽不化的股东。<br/>她必须要争取时间。</p><p>维科也是这么想的。隔着忙忙碌碌的人群他看见了湄拉略带喜色的脸，但是他并没有因此感觉好起来，甚至麻木到胃部沉沉，像是灌了铅。<br/>纵然如此他还是得开口——</p><p>“亚瑟....就在奥姆所在的那条船上。”</p><p>维科听见自己用干巴巴的声音把这句话从他的喉咙里挤出来，明明声音轻飘，却像是一记巴掌一样把湄拉扇得蒙了过去，就连抓在她手里的电话掉了也不知道，电话那头传出嘈杂模糊的意大利咒骂。</p><p> </p><p>“他也...失踪了。”</p><p> </p><p>“所以，现在该怎么办？”</p><p>在长达一个半小时的沉默后，奥姆听见他的哥哥用一种极其恼火的语气开口———在这场没有发令枪的冷战中他率先认输。</p><p>罕见的，奥姆没有用讥诮的语气讽刺亚瑟的愚蠢，他只是沉默着抬起头瞥了一眼亚瑟，余光揽住他脸上的不耐，又沉默着垂下头去。</p><p>天色渐晚，海面上的残余的光已被海吞没殆尽，黑暗把奥姆的身形融成一个模糊的影子，剪影里他的颈椎低垂成一个玫瑰花苞般圆润的弧度，这让亚瑟莫名心悸。</p><p>“拜托奥姆....”于是他软下声来，身子往前探了探。一向强悍的男人难的露出无奈之情，叹了口气拉住奥姆的衬衫，被海水浸泡又干燥后的衬衫上粘着粗颗盐粒，“我们得去找点什么吃的。”</p><p> </p><p>“亚瑟库瑞，这是他妈的大西洋。”</p><p>奥姆终于动了，他一把扯开亚瑟的手，盯着他的眼睛一字一顿地开口。<br/>他能从亚瑟的眼睛里看见自己的倒影———这种经历很少，自从八岁之后他就很少和亚瑟这么近距离接触了———这本该让奥姆感到愉快，但不是现在。</p><p>亚瑟眼里的他满面寒霜，就算在落霞的照射下也没能退去那层笼罩他周身的寒气，抿紧的嘴唇尖锐又刻薄。</p><p>“在大西洋我们他妈也不能饿死！”</p><p>“我拒绝生吃。”</p><p>“饿死和生吃海鱼之间我建议后者。”</p><p>“希望我们能撑到饿死那天。”</p><p>“我可不会说什么如你所愿，我们得活下去，奥姆。”</p><p>亚瑟疲惫地揉揉眉心，他知道奥姆生气了———这是显然易见的。在他认识的所有人中奥姆显然不会是坐地等死的那一类，他这么说只是想激怒他。</p><p>为了他的（他们的）糟糕处境。<br/>而这一天本不该变成这样。</p><p>这是“亚特兰蒂斯”号巡航第一天，奥姆作为项目负责人将同船员和科研人员一起度过一个周期的航行，这本该没亚瑟什么事，但是如你所见，他冒冒失失地横插了一手。</p><p>听闻这个消息之后，亚瑟就缠着大学的教授，托关系让他上船当个普通海员。</p><p>“亚瑟库瑞你就疯吧，你他妈就不能正常地去申报加入科研队伍吗？你非要换个假名每天去拖甲板？”<br/>他现在还记得他的海洋学教授吹胡子瞪眼、痛心疾首的样子。但是他那时候是怎么回答的？他吊儿郎当地耸了耸肩，声明他可是去考察———“无论想捕什么鱼，你总不能在游泳池里抓到它。”</p><p>然后发生了什么？亚瑟活动了一下脖子，扭过头注视着暗红色的海面———黏稠的太阳循着亘古的路不甘心地滴落，像是被烤化了的色块一样融化在海里，将它染成血色。<br/>大西洋从未与他如此亲密，一伸手就能碰到。</p><p>亚瑟勉强可以从这个角度观察他身侧的奥姆，他的小弟弟即使在这种时候还是有一股子贵气，要是在以前他会嘲笑这是“资本家的臭味”。</p><p>但是他现在看起来太不妙了，一向规整的金发被海水打湿，不服贴地黏在额头上；衬衫也被船骨的木刺被划破了几道口子；湿透了的意大利皮鞋被他踢到了一边，两只鞋散落在他两侧，看起来孤零零的。</p><p> </p><p>亚瑟知道他不好受。</p><p> </p><p>这是一场四级飓风的袭击。</p><p>亚瑟疑心这场飓风是大西洋历史上有记载的最强飓风之一。他猜测风速超过每小时140英里，海面掀起的海浪有将近40英尺。</p><p>灾难发生之前就早有预兆，雷云低吼，阴霾密布，一早起来便看见这样天空的亚瑟略觉不妙。他那时候在船上的冷库里处理冷冻的大马哈鱼和金枪鱼，在听到甲板上人群的骚乱喊叫时心下一紧，甩开冻得硬邦邦的鱼干就冲着甲板狂奔。</p><p>亚特兰王保佑，是什么都好就是哥斯拉也好但是千万不要是他妈的飓风！</p><p>亚瑟还记得他当时是这么祈祷的，但是现在看来那具死了八百万年脑壳都长海草的骨头架子显然没什么当神的觉悟。</p><p>亚瑟承认他有点自私，但是这不能怪他。在看见第一个浪头扑过来时他就悄悄放下了一艘救生艇———如果这次问题没这么严重，浪费一艘小破船也没什么大不了。<br/>但是要是真的有什么问题——这可不是乌鸦嘴——就算这些人都死了（“对不起。”亚瑟在心里默念道）奥姆也不能有事。</p><p>他奔上甲板的第一眼就看见了奥姆，他双手撑在船头栏杆上，脊梁挺得笔直，像是摩西破开滔天巨浪的杖。熙熙攘攘的人围在他周身，惊叫着拍照或是做记录。</p><p>“他妈的！”亚瑟小声又快速地骂了一句，大跨步地闪进操控室，一脚反踢把门关上。<br/>原本坐在操作台上的小个子男人鼓起他的圆眼睛瞪着亚瑟，跌跌撞撞地从操作台里挤了出来，<br/>“嘿小子听着！你可不能进———！”</p><p>亚瑟可没空等他说教，他只能一把把小个子拎起来，带着歉意尽可能轻柔地把他丢到一边，翻身跳进座位就抓起瞭望镜，“对不起我赶时间！”</p><p> </p><p>“...船能受得住吗...”</p><p>“....亲爱的我们会死吗？”</p><p>奥姆听得见身后的窃窃私语和啜泣，但是他没有转身。<br/>他的童年和大海紧密相依，灯塔承载着他为数不多的欢乐时光。他还记得在飓风来临的时候，汤姆会牵着他和亚瑟的手沿着盘旋而上的旋梯去到灯塔顶端。</p><p>灯塔外海风呼啸，灯塔内却像是另一个世界，比起狂风巨浪，反而是木质阶梯咯吱作响的声响更惹人注意。他们裹着厚厚的衣服，暖和得像两只快乐小熊仔，跟着汤姆开灯都像是在拯救世界。</p><p>“我们要给船只留一盏灯。”</p><p>在打开航标灯时汤姆总是这么告诉他们，黑暗中他提着一盏煤油灯，火光攀着他柔软的格子衬衫而上，在他暖棕色的眼睛里跳动。</p><p>“为什么要留一盏灯呢？”</p><p>而亚瑟总是不厌其烦地询问，笑嘻嘻地扬起脸看着汤姆，露出一排洁白的牙。他趁汤姆不注意的时候冲奥姆呲牙咧嘴地做了一个好玩的鬼脸。作为回应，奥姆会在这时候扯住他哥哥的衣角，等着他来牵他的手，和他十指相扣。</p><p>他们将一起等待着那个听了无数次的答案。</p><p> </p><p>风浪大到甲板上无法站人，但奥姆还是没有挪动。他的衣衫在海风中猎猎作响，兜住满空风雨，蓝色的眼里倒映着另一片混沌海天。</p><p>他熟悉这个，无论是哪个方面。</p><p>汤姆教会了他辨认飓风的方法，但他的乘客们可不清楚。<br/>奥姆知道，这种程度的海浪和摇晃对于一次航行来说<br/>将会是一场灾难。</p><p> </p><p>甲板上灌满了泛着白沫的海水，每一次的巨浪翻滚都让船只左右摇晃，压抑的尖叫和号哭溢满了亚特兰蒂斯号。奥姆的脚下开始打滑，满手滑腻几乎要抓不住栏杆，只能趔趄而狼狈地向船舱挪动。</p><p>灾难来的太出人意料，甲板上有一大堆杂物无人收拾，乒乒乓乓地被击倒，像是新人第一次贸然出手而打的保龄球一样胡乱散落着。</p><p>用来放拖把的铁皮水桶翻倒在地，奥姆看不见前路，眯着眼睛往前走却冷不丁地被它绊倒，膝盖陷进桶里，冷硬的铁皮嵌入肉，躯体趔趄着被卷得跪下，连带着脚踝重重磕在甲板上。作为回报，奥姆甚至听见脚骨处传来了脆响。</p><p>在风浪的掩护下他痛得大叫，没有受伤的腿把那该死的铁桶踹开之后便蜷缩起身子护住伤处。奥姆只看得出磕碰处红肿一片，但好歹伤势不重，他忍着疼按压伤口，为肌理下平滑硬朗的骨头稍稍松了口气。</p><p>奥姆的心才放下，突如其来的抽搐却让他冒出冷汗，忍不住嘶声痛呼。疼痛像是一个钢钳夹住肌肉旋转，扭曲他们直至肌腱断裂。即使紧紧压住腿，剧痛也仍在奥姆苍白的手下突突跳动着——目前能不能行走都成了问题。</p><p>要命。<br/>奥姆暗自咒骂，他可不想在飓风真正把这艘船毁掉之前就丧失行动力。</p><p>但是死于海难———这也许是他构想的无数种死法种最好的一种，了无痕迹是它赢得奥姆青睐的一大亮点。</p><p> </p><p>奥姆眯着眼望向前方，海水在狂风的吹拂下碎成雾气升腾而起，毫不留情地蒙住了他的眼，只留白茫茫的一片，他什么也看不见，只能依稀听见大副嘶吼着散在风中的只言片语。</p><p>奥姆凭借记忆顶住风浪拖着剧痛的腿往前行进，小腿处的裤子像是一层紧贴肌肤的人造皮，大腿裤兜处却传来拖拽的承重感。</p><p>是手机。</p><p>手机。联系。公司。遗书。还有<br/>亚瑟。</p><p>奥姆恍惚着想起这一点，于是他连忙抓住栏杆慢慢往下滑坐在甲板上，随着船的颠簸艰难地地拔出了紧贴裤袋的小玩意，也顾不得后背被坚硬的钛合钢顶着的生疼，随意扯了一根麻绳将自己和栏杆捆在一起。</p><p>他要发几条重要的消息，而且他必须这么做——如果他死了（这自然是最糟的情况），这些短信就是他留在世界上最后的音信。</p><p>奥姆当然不承认他在寻死——上帝保证他人格健全还不盼望自己提前进入生理性死亡状态——他也并非如此悲观消极。</p><p>所谓不吉利的遗书于他而言是必须的。</p><p> </p><p>给公司的交代非常简单，奥姆早在接手公司之际就已拟定了这份交接案，他只需要点击发送就好。<br/>给湄拉的则花了点时间，湿漉漉的手机屏幕让打字的难度变得前所未有的大，奥姆不得不时不时抹去脸上和屏幕上的水雾才能保证不出现语法错误。</p><p>涛声越来越大，雨水打在脸上已然隐隐作痛。奥姆被击打得有些喘不过气来，胸腔闷然作痛，雨水敲击着的像是一堵空洞的墙。</p><p>除了风浪嘶吼奥姆已经听不见任何声音了，连呼吸都一并被气流贪婪卷走，鼻腔里堵塞着海风的腥咸。船只摇晃得像是被巨锤抡踹，撞得奥姆五脏都要移位，他受伤的腿几乎痛到麻木。</p><p>飓风越来越靠近了。</p><p>奥姆在心中轻叹。他努力想撑起身子看看属下有没有来找他，然鹅在巨浪的一个激荡下，他反而被自己为了安全起见而与绑在船栏的绳索禁锢，反作用力使栏杆猛击了奥姆的背，木质扶手则是让他的脑袋受了无妄之灾。</p><p>重力击打让奥姆双眼紧闭，视野里没有一丝光，眼上是黑压压的霾。</p><p>他完全失去了意识。</p><p> </p><p>等到亚瑟赶来的时候只能看见甲板上那个蜷缩的一团背影。这不可思议——奥姆并不瘦弱，但是此刻亚瑟却觉得他几乎是个布娃娃，湿漉漉地被拖拽在甲板上，随着震荡弹起又随之落下。</p><p>“奥姆—————”<br/>亚瑟慌乱地冲奥姆吼道，他急匆匆地低下身俯冲过去，搂住奥姆往怀里揣，第一个动作就是伸出手去试他的鼻息。</p><p>实际上亚瑟这么做也是无用功。船上太冷了，灌满海风，就算奥姆在呼吸，亚瑟粗糙的手指也不可能探查到他微弱的鼻息。</p><p>窝在亚瑟怀里奥姆一动不动，他脸色惨白，眉头微蹙，手耷拉着垂在甲板上，亚瑟看着他就想起教堂里受难画像上那些正饱受煎熬的天使。</p><p> </p><p>“奥姆、奥姆你听得见吗？”</p><p>大个子男人小心翼翼地撑起奥姆的身体，偏下头将耳朵贴在奥姆的胸膛。奥姆的衣物很冰，亚瑟被冻得一哆嗦，只好胡乱扯开奥姆扣得一丝不苟的衬衫，把他赤裸的的胸膛按在耳朵上。<br/>值得欣慰的是奥姆的胸膛里依然有心跳。亚瑟觉得奥姆的心脏也像他这个人一样，四平八稳，即使在这种生死关头也仍是不慌不忙地运作，精准的像是壁炉里报时的布谷鸟。<br/>为了搬走这具大座钟，亚瑟解开缠在奥姆身上的绳索，草草地把奥姆和他绑在了一起。</p><p>“well…奥姆，”亚瑟咬着牙把绳索收的更紧，他偏过头看了看他弟弟毫无血色的脸，把奥姆的头按进他的颈窝，顺便架起他的腿把他搂紧。</p><p>在酒吧里称为“海王”的男人微呼了口气，眯起的眼紧盯前方，棕金色瞳仁明锐得像是猎豹，</p><p>“我们恐怕要拍一个《逃出生天2》*了。”</p><p> </p><p>奥姆是被一阵颠簸震醒的，睁开眼睛就望见一片黛紫色的天，摇晃得像是马戏团奇幻剧的幕布。<br/>亚瑟起初没发现奥姆的醒来，他专心致志地盯着海面，幻想能捞上一条被洋流撞晕的鱼。</p><p>“.....这是哪儿？”奥姆盯着他兄长的背影看了一会儿，低声开口。<br/>“这是在大西洋.....奥姆！你醒了！”亚瑟漫不经心地回答，猛然才反应过来是奥姆，他惊喜地转过身子向奥姆伸出手，想摸摸奥姆的额头，“你终于醒了，再不醒我都要怀疑你休克了。”</p><p>奥姆偏过头把亚瑟的手打开，“别碰我，亚瑟库瑞。你为什么会在这里？”<br/>他的语气并不严厉，还带着一些没藏好的虚弱，但是亚瑟却觉得心虚。</p><p>“我只是想来看我弟弟的船上看看。”于是他这么解释道，“一个老师帮了我大忙。”</p><p>“如果我没有搞错，这是我的船，不是你家，”奥姆紧接其后地开口，他的态度甚至称得上咄咄逼人，“我也不知道你对我这么有兴趣。”</p><p>“别这样奥姆，”亚瑟皱起眉，“你没必要这么满嘴火药味，我也没白拿你工钱。要是没这场飓风，你根本不知道我的存在！”</p><p>这似乎激怒了奥姆，他也竖起了眉毛，冷哼一声，“你也没给我知道去你存在的机会，哥哥。”<br/>他故意把“哥哥”这两个字咬的又重又涩，挑衅似得把它们衔在唇齿间碾磨。</p><p>“奥姆！我...”</p><p>“我不想听。”</p><p>奥姆傲慢地将谈话单方面中止，他踹开皮鞋，脱下袜子光着脚把右脚伸进海里冰敷———他的脚踝骨还是疼的厉害。</p><p>接下来就如开头所述，两个人就这样沉默了一个小时。直到亚瑟憋不住地开口，但是接下来的谈话并算不上和谐。奥姆恨不得把他丢进海里喂鱼。亚瑟自知理亏，缩回了船的另一头。</p><p> </p><p>在小腿失去知觉之前，奥姆及时的收回了腿，往后缩时却觉得屁股底下有什么硬东西梗着，他猜想是救生船的什么小设备，低头查看时却发现那是一颗袖扣——海员统一制服上的袖扣——他坐在亚瑟的外套上。</p><p>奥姆清楚他自醒来就没有移动过，所以这件衣服只可能一开始就存在，应该是亚瑟把他救到救生艇上时给毫无意识的他垫在身下的。</p><p>为此奥姆紧抿的唇软化了些，柔顺地想要往上扬。他不着痕迹撑起手臂以便让更多衣料露出来，与此同时他警惕地盯着亚瑟的背影——无论是出于对亚瑟“可能”会收回衣物的不愉快，或是出于一种难以言表的自尊心，奥姆都不想让亚瑟发现他在干什么。</p><p>胸袋上用明晃晃的金线刺绣着“奥林·库瑞”。</p><p>他该作何反应？</p><p> </p><p>他的兄长狂妄自大，拥有他无法理解的粗鄙举止与毫无根据的自信心，所有行动都像是一场无法预测的行星撞击。<br/>奥姆想揪住亚瑟的衣领质问他，却又觉得无力。这最好的一切都发生在了最糟糕的情况下，而对于这类飞来横祸，他无权责怪亚瑟。</p><p>奥姆拎起衣服，把它规整地叠好，然后摆在一边。</p><p>“六点了，”他走上前提醒仍在散漫盯着水面的兄长，“是时候准备晚餐了。”</p><p>亚瑟一时间还没从自己的思绪中拔出脑袋，他敷衍地嗯哼一声，头也不抬地继续发呆，直到眼前出现了一只手表——准确来说，是一条手臂，附带一只手腕上的表。</p><p>是百达翡丽的老款，白金色，上面的四个表盘都在叽里咕噜地转，看的亚瑟头晕眼花。但是作为一只表来说，亚瑟承认这位老伙计干得确实不错。</p><p>事先声明，他并不是一个追求时尚——或者按奥姆的说法——是一个“有品位”的人。他认识这只表的唯一原因，是因为这是他邮寄给奥姆的二十一岁生日礼物。<br/>其实他压根没指望奥姆会收下这份礼物，他甚至不确定奥姆能否收到这份礼物，亚瑟怕他的简陋包装会让亚特兰蒂斯的门卫误认为这是什么垃圾邮件，所以他什么信都没写，让百达翡丽直接寄到亚特兰蒂斯，连生日寄语都是百达翡丽的工作人员代写的。</p><p>“二十一岁生日快乐，奥姆——你的哥哥。”<br/>亚瑟记得他是这么口述的。</p><p>那时候他缩在自己小小的公寓里给客服打电话，桌上的纸写着满满的一页祝福语，字迹潦草，亚瑟竭力想挑出其中稍显文采又足够温情的句子，话筒对面的客服大概是凭借过硬的职业素养才忍受得了他长达三个小时的磨叽。</p><p>到最后他还是放弃了斯宾诺莎那句“理性使人自由。”因为他不确定奥姆现在是不是还喜欢斯宾诺莎，他的小弟弟有时候是个喜新厌旧的人。但是他退而求其次，让客服把这句话抄在了贺卡背面——亚瑟猜奥姆没这个闲情会把贺卡翻面。</p><p>商务交谈快要进行到尾声，亚瑟那时谈到头昏脑胀，余光却不经意地瞥见电脑屏幕，上面蓝光隐隐，液晶屏显示出奥姆在维基百科上的照片，他金发碧眼，和小时候别无二致，却又像是一个和记忆里小小奥姆咪毫无关系的陌生人。</p><p>“等等，”亚瑟喊住了正要挂断电话的姑娘，“给我加个字，改成爱你的哥哥。”</p><p>他不知道是什么驱使他加上这个字眼，他和奥姆从不谈这个。把“爱”当面说出口不是件容易事，甚至说得上艰难，如同烈火灼烧喉管，能让他痛苦地无法呼吸。<br/>但是由另一人代写在纸张上似乎会好受一些，墨水润滑了无法愈合的伤口，把它隐藏在避光处，而这伤口本身就是黑色的。</p><p>写在纸上的“LOVE”只需要一罐墨水和一支钢笔，也许牌子分好坏，但起码只要你动笔，它就得以显现。</p><p> </p><p>表盘很干净，连划痕都很少，一看就是精心保养着的。指针规规矩矩地划出一个满月——刚刚好六点整——他早该知道奥姆绝无虚言，不会像大部分人一样把五点半说成六点。<br/>但是这也说明他和他不是一路人。</p><p> </p><p>亚瑟撑住膝盖直起身，看见奥姆递给他的叠得整齐的衣物。<br/>“看来你妥协了？”他说。<br/>“别这么得意，最多一半。”奥姆开口，语气并不客气。<br/>亚瑟看着奥姆的脸，他的表情还是那么欠揍，但是亚瑟就是知道他现在心情不错。为此，亚瑟的唇角浮现出一丝笑意，他没有接过奥姆还给他的衣服，而是随意地将它抛回了奥姆躺过的位置。</p><p>“今天的船长晚宴显然只有我们两个人，但是你还是拥有点单的机会，”亚瑟冲奥姆抬起下颚，他卷起袖子，戴上了不存在的厨师高帽，“我想我应该还没忘掉做鱼生的手艺。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 第二章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夜间的海面很冷，海风依然算不上温柔，但海水却温热。<br/> <br/>在经历一整个下午的慌乱和变故后奥姆格外疲惫，他倚靠在救生艇嘭起的充气边缘上，随着波浪起起伏伏。他的大脑已然接受了现状，躯体却执迷不悟地重温着肾上腺飙升时的感觉，肌肉紧绷，捏上去像是风干的鹿肉。湿透又被晒干的裤子紧紧贴着肌肤，比起布料，它更像一层死去的皮肤。<br/> <br/>奥姆平静地注视着海面，他并非在寻找什么，他只是不想陷入黑暗。<br/> <br/>空中的月亮在海面晃晃悠悠地垂下，又被海浪击碎，散入深海。奥姆已经有很久没这样纯粹地看着月亮了，他的夜晚通常是由网络会议和加时任务组成的，月亮通常只出现在他电脑屏幕的倒影中，指甲盖大小，悬挂在他空茫的脸右侧，像是一盏小小的灯。<br/> <br/>而现在这个月亮大且圆，闪闪发光得像是一枚银币。<br/> <br/>奥姆不可避免地想着陨落的亚特兰蒂斯号，《泰坦尼克号》一向不是他最喜欢的电影，所以他不希望有下一部类似的。他期许或许还能找到一些残骸，在这种时候他不想去考虑赔偿问题和董事会，珍惜活着的时光是他在这场灾难中现学到的知识。<br/> <br/>但他真的很喜欢亚特兰蒂斯号。不知照耀在他身上的月光是否也平等地眷顾着这艘庞然大物，在海底她可以得到应有的、过早到来的平静。<br/>亚瑟也没有睡，奥姆知道，他只是闭着眼假寐，杂乱的棕金色头发散在他的侧脸，让他看上去更像是一个不羁的水手而非海洋学研究生。<br/> <br/>他们大概有五六年没有这样近距离接触了。奥姆已经忘了怎么和亚瑟和平相处——鉴于他们上一次会晤的结局是大打出手，从此以后他们再也没有见面。<br/> <br/>那是一场积蓄已久的爆发。<br/> <br/>奥姆还记得亚瑟带着无法遏制的怒火砸向他的拳头。他的脸因为愤怒而扭曲，老旧的夹克衫几乎为此线头绷断，但最后那个拳头还是没顺着原定的轨迹落到奥姆脸上，而是带着凌冽风声砸到了他身后的墙上。<br/> <br/>你为什么要这么做？<br/> <br/>那时候亚瑟的嗓子因为咆哮而嘶哑，他的侧脸布满细小的擦伤，鲜血丝丝缕缕地流下，囚笼困兽一般冲他索要一个答案。<br/> <br/>而奥姆没法给他这个。<br/> <br/>他只是趁亚瑟停滞的瞬间弓起腰背，借着墙壁的反推力将膝盖顶入亚瑟暴露出的腹部，这是他竭力的最后一击，他能感受到骨肉相撞的感觉——各种意义上都如此。亚瑟毫无防备地承受了这次袭击，内脏移位的绞痛让他狼狈倒地，正脸朝下，狠狠地摔在了甲板上，而这是他们第一次见面的地方。<br/> <br/>余留的痛感在腹部扩散，波纹一般蔓延到全身，就连木刺扎进肌肤的微疼都被忽略不计。亚瑟尽力舒展蜷缩的身体，像是一台负荷过重、无法再度运转的老式风箱般艰难喘息。<br/> <br/>高大的男人此刻缩水似得变得软弱，奥姆上前一步，粗喘着注视着落水狗一样狼狈的兄长，他眉宇紧锁，断眉纠杂。<br/>犹豫了一会儿后奥姆小心翼翼地半蹲下身，屈膝跪下查看亚瑟的情况，他隐隐作痛的胸腔不允许他蹲得更深。<br/>奥姆伸手拂开黏在亚瑟脸上的头发，男人即使在这时候也粗犷得像是草原野兽，虽然看上去血污满面，但他还好好地活着。<br/> <br/>确认他没什么生命危险后奥姆便想起身，亚瑟却在这时候睁开了眼，他措不及防地撞进奥姆海蓝色的眼眸，连着他错愕的表情和乱糟糟的金发一同收入眼底。<br/> <br/>这让亚瑟想起他们第一次见面的场景。<br/> <br/>那天的天气很好，淡淡一层云流在高空，青空碧浪，白喙海鸥在海面低低盘旋。亚瑟瞒住父亲偷偷早起爬上灯塔眺望远方，希望能看见送妈妈回来的船。看见那艘熟悉的船缓缓驶来的时候他狂奔下灯塔，踩着没系好鞋带的鞋冲进出房门。<br/>上一次来的时候她答应说会给她一个惊喜，亚瑟期待了很久惊喜会是什么。<br/>和他想的不一样的是，母亲手中没有礼品盒，却牵着一个小男孩。在亚瑟好奇地看向他的时候，他揪着手指缩在了母亲身后，白净的脸上沁出红晕，躲躲闪闪地不肯露面，但又悄悄探出头望着他，蓝眼睛又大又亮，像是他前两天没赢来的玻璃弹珠。<br/> <br/>母亲温柔地看着他们，然后蹲下身对亚瑟说，这是弟弟，奥姆。<br/> <br/>奥姆和母亲长得很像，有着一头漂亮的金发。他这么软这么小，亚瑟没花多少功夫就决定他的小名得是奥姆咪，而他会是小弟弟最好的哥哥。<br/> <br/>所以他得意地跳到奥姆面前，学着电视里的大人冲他伸出手，<br/> <br/>“你好啊奥姆咪，我是亚瑟，你的哥哥。”<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>即使这很痛，亚瑟还是努力地扯起脸部肌肉冲奥姆笑了笑，为此他牵扯到了眼角的擦伤。<br/> <br/>“你知道吗....”他忖度着，一字一顿地缓慢开口。每个字都像是重达千斤，在他的舌尖滚动。<br/> <br/>奥姆不知道他想说什么，而这时候最不应该出现的就是互诉衷肠，但他还是微微偏头摆出聆听的姿势，等着亚瑟继续。<br/> <br/>腥咸的海风从他们中间呼啸而过，两个伤痕累累的人的喘息被打乱，而后又纠缠在一起，混着暴晒后木板的味道，奥姆甚至能感觉到鼻尖掠过一阵的暖息。<br/> <br/>但他没有等来亚瑟的继续，他只等来一个出乎意料的拳头——亚瑟撑起身子用最后的力气揍了他，补上了刚刚放过的那一拳。<br/> <br/>颧骨被凸起的坚硬指骨猛击，而后擦着眼下揍中了他的鼻梁，奥姆狼狈地被打得偏转头颅，趔趄地后退，倒在了墙壁上。<br/> <br/>这一下太过突然，天旋地转，他的视野里充斥着破碎的大片色块，混沌地搅和在一起，吵吵嚷嚷地闷声占据了他的全部思绪——天空、海水和亚瑟的金色瞳孔。<br/>在短暂呆滞后疼痛感才猛烈地爆发出来，炸裂在鼻骨，奥姆滞跌着无法呼吸。<br/> <br/>胸膛剧烈起伏，鼻腔和口腔里弥充斥着苦涩的铁锈味，奥姆颤抖着抹了一把脸，伸手一看是满眼的腥红。<br/>他倚着墙壁，踉踉跄跄地往一旁走去。墙面并不平整，布满粗糙的小石粒，但奥姆不在乎，像是不这么做就会倒下——但好歹他现在仍站立着的人，远超十秒，如果在擂台上就该被举起左手宣告胜利。<br/> <br/>可这不是生死角斗场，兄弟间的大打出手总归不太光彩。<br/> <br/>亚瑟没有继续动作，他只是毫无生机地倒在地上，刚刚那一拳似乎只是奥姆单方面的幻觉。<br/> <br/>他们的最后一次见面以血与汗告终，混杂着令人生厌的软弱和愤怒。<br/>奥姆把这一切归咎为他们之间的巨大差异，即使他们留着一半同样的血，他们也无法再次被称为兄弟——起码奥姆是这么想的。<br/> <br/>奥姆离开的时候最后望了一眼依然躺在原地的亚瑟，他摊开四肢躺在地上，漫无目的地盯着天空。太阳落在他身上，但没有光。<br/>他们之间只有堪堪四十米的距离，奥姆却感觉他们之间已经旋起呼啸的狂风，叠累起此生都无法消弭的空旷荒芜。<br/> <br/>他不能再喊亚瑟哥哥了，但当他意识到这一点时却哭不出来<br/>——因为这一切都在他的预料之中。</p><p>在浪漫开始之前，故事就已经终结。</p><p> </p><p>等奥姆迷迷糊糊醒来的时候天光大亮，已然是第二天的早晨，大概是他昨晚想着想着就睡着了，而亚瑟的那件外套仍稳稳地盖在他身上。</p><p>抛开他们的糟糕处境不说，其实海上风景很好，他甚至能安慰自己一句这算是低配版的游艇休假。</p><p>“早上好。”亚瑟扭过头看着醒来的奥姆，随意地道了一句早安，他在捣鼓他的手机。即使手机被水泡了个遍，亚瑟希望在太阳下晒干后还能成功开机。</p><p>奥姆对此不抱太大希望，但他还是摸出了他的手机——亚特兰蒂斯出品的商务机，不算美观，但胜在实用。奥姆学着亚瑟的样子试了试开机，出乎意料的是手机屏幕在挣扎着闪烁了一下后真的开始发光。</p><p>“开机了？”亚瑟听着开机的铃声响起，跳到了奥姆身旁，奥姆则是皱着眉避开了气垫船起伏溅出的海水，但他还是默认亚瑟坐在他身边，并把他那颗乱糟糟的头塞在他头顶。</p><p>等待了一会儿后奥姆熟悉的屏保跳了出来，要求他输入密码。奥姆顿了一下，见亚瑟没有知趣避嫌的意思，还是输了密码——公务手机的密码都是每天更换的，就算亚瑟看去也没有用。</p><p>解锁后还有32%的电，但是信号微乎其微。奥姆试着和维科联系，但是失败了。</p><p>电话里只传来一阵冷漠的忙音，拉长的音调被吹散在海风里。</p><p>“well，别这么沮丧奥姆，我们起码还有一个能用的手机。说不定漂到哪里就有信号了。”亚瑟看着面色阴沉的奥姆，大大咧咧地用手掌揉了揉他的脑袋，“起码有了点希望，不是吗？”</p><p>可是这不是他妈的该死的希望问题。</p><p>奥姆不明白这个蠢货是怎么保持乐观心态的，他们可能会死，死于风暴，死于饥饿，死于疾病。<br/>死于一切未知数。<br/>以及绝望。</p><p>亚瑟清楚即使奥姆是亚特兰蒂斯的掌权者，在茫茫大西洋他们也没法这么快找到他——他清楚海域并非一隅之地，找一个人可谓大海捞针。</p><p>“嘿，奥姆，”于是他笑眯眯地一屁股坐在了奥姆对面，“你还记得灯塔吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“世界上有很多港口，亚瑟，有港口就有船，就会有灯塔。”</p><p>奥姆承认这是一句蠢话，但是他还能说什么？回忆是一个无底的泥淖，他不想深陷于此，汲取过往对于解决如今的困局毫无帮助——但是亚瑟显然不这么想，他痞气地吹开黏在前额的一缕湿发后双手合握，咧嘴笑着往奥姆面前靠近。</p><p>“来吧奥姆，在我死前告诉我点真相，”他挑起眉毛看着奥姆，而后者发觉自己无法拒绝，“就当是临别赠礼。”</p><p> </p><p>这不算是什么秘密，鉴于双方都清楚其中的大部分内容，顶多算是重温过往。但是奥姆清楚事实并非如此，起码他隐瞒了一些无伤大雅的部分。<br/>他的软弱，怯懦和卑鄙。</p><p>“好吧。”他终于开口，带着一声连自己都未曾发觉的叹息，“让我们来回忆往昔。”</p><p>而亚瑟的手指玩乐般点了点奥姆的手背，太冷了，以至于毫无皮肤的温热弹性。<br/>“我保证不会哭得稀里哗啦，把鼻涕滴在你的外套上。”</p><p>他这么保证道，露出了一个笑容。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>